


Mutual masterbation

by Narwhaldance24



Category: Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy (Video Game)
Genre: Illusions, M/M, Magic, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhaldance24/pseuds/Narwhaldance24
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests, but with magic, and more detail, and stuff.





	Mutual masterbation

A thin layer of sweat had formed on Tutankhamun's body as he arched his back and called for the one person he truly wanted. 

"Sphinx," he groaned.

He felt shame and excitement whell up in his gut at the thought of the demigod. His erection twitched in his hands only furthering his guilt.

"Sphinx," he said again, almost silently. 

He bit his bottom lip to keep quiet, in fear of accidentally summoning Sphinx. Tut could only imagine how pathetic he looked. His back on all the pillows at the top of his bed, his legs spread for easier access to his own throbbing need, not to mention the way his tunic rode up getting stuck at his thighs. He grimaced and shook the thoughts out of his head. No, he definitely didn't want Sphinx to catch him in this state.

Trying to forget about the fear of being caught, he rotated one hand around the base, the other stroking the length. He whimpered, even though he knew he could be better at this, it still felt nice. He pondered it for a moment, then chalked it up to his lack of sexual contact. His own inexperience somehow making this mess feel better than it should have

He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Could he ever stop thinking? His erection twitched again when he remembered how Sphinx would tease him about over analyzing situations. With a deep breath, he tried to abandon thinking and go with what he felt.

All attention back on his problem, he felt himself shiver in anticipation, and tried not to roll his eyes at his excitement. He wrapped a hand around himself and began stroking. After two or three strokes, he could swear he felt his pupils dialate as he almost shouted that familiar name. He bit his lip to stop himself, but didn't stop moving his hand. Tut's toes curled as another stifled moan escaped through his teeth.

He wondered how anyone could be able to make no noise while feeling ten times better.

"Maybe you just need a little practice," an all too recognizable voice growled.

Tut made a sound that was between a whimper and a shout. He sat bolt right and pulled his tunic between his legs.

"No no no. You can't hide that now," Sphinx was on the right side of his bed, flashing Tut a smile showing off all his sharp teeth. 

Sphinx put his hand out as if to lay it on the prince's chest. Tut laid himself back on the pillows before the hand actually made contact. Tutankhamun could feel his arms shaking, and he was starting to feel sick with fear.

"I want to see," Sphinx said, his voice sounded tight and hoarse.

Tut looked up at him, his brow furrowed in shock more than confusion.

"Wha-"

"Don't play innocent Prince," Sphinx said through a smirk. His hand hovering over Tutankhamun's right thigh but not actually touching.

"I want to see when you reach your climax," Sphinx stated bluntly.

"Uuuh I-" Tut stopped himself before he could finish his thought. Sphinx looked. Off. 

It was almost as though he were transparent, like some sort of phantom. Tutankhamun blinked hard, pressing the bottom of his palms into his eyes. For a split second, the Sphinx phantom was gone, then he slowly shimmered back to reality. 

"I really don't know how to stop thinking," Tut muttered under his breath. He spread his legs again and lifted his tunic against his stomach. Knowing that the phantom wasn't the real Sphinx made him feel better about the situation. Still hesitant, he took himself in his hand. 

He gave a long stroke, his breath coming out in a shuddering whimper. The phantom hummed in appreciation only making Tut whimper again. His strokes were slow as he tried to get a feel for it again. It felt good, but with the phantom watching him. 

Tutankhamun spared a glance in the phantom's direction. He was met with the other's eyes looking into his. Tut, panicking, closed his eyes and turned the opposite direction. Still, his hand sped up from it's slow pace. 

After a few more seconds of stroking, his bed sunk down on his right side then lifted somewhat. And there was a sinking on either side of him. Gathering his courage he opened his eyes. The phantom was on top of him. He was taking off his last belt and slipping his pants down just enough to show his erection.

Tut felt his ears go red and knew his face was the same shade. He unabashedly stared at the length of the phantom. What could only be described as a drawn out whimper escaped Tut's throat. 

The phantom laughed using Sphinx's beautiful voice. Tut met those eyes once again. They shone with amusement. Tut felt an ache in his chest as he let out a huff of air. 

"Go on prince," the phantom groaned, his voice suddenly dark and husky.

"Wuh-" he was about to ask the phantom what exactly he wanted him to do. But the words caught in his throat at the sight of Sphinx stroking himself. 

Tutankhamun felt his face heat up again. Sphinx, even if it was just Tut's imagination, was actually on top of him touching himself. There was another jolt of excitement that traveled up his spine. And after the ringing in his ears quieted, he could hear himself panting. 

"My prince?" 

"Huh…? Oh."

Tut reached down between his own legs and began stroking again. He looked at the phantom again, and entertained the thought that Sphinx was inexperienced too, but just looking at the demigod. There was no way, someone like Sphinx could be as inexperienced as a clumsy prince like Tut. 

He watched Sphinx work around his own erection, the movements almost dizzying. Without a thought, he began copying the way the phantom was moving. The ringing was back in his ears once again with the sudden speed he took up being a completely different sensation then from before.

He was vaguely aware of his eyelids growing lower, and his tongue pushing past his bottom lip into a full on pant. His hips bucked to meet his hand, each stroke sending a shock wave of pleasure through him. After a few more strokes he felt a tightness in his stomach and his legs tensed up. 

"Sphinx," he cried out as he reached his climax, legs shaking. 

Tut laid there for a second, just panting and watching as the phantom continued to stroke himself. His eyes and the phantom's were locked together when the phantom reached his climax. White liquid was painted across Tut's chest as he continued to try and catch his breath. 

He looked at the phantom once more as he slowly blinked. When Tutankhamun opened his eyes again the phantom was gone. Not surprised in the least, he dragged himself into a sitting position.Then there was the sensation of a hand rubbing his thigh, as quickly as it had been there, it was gone. He tiredly looked around his room, no one, also unsurprising. The prince cursed his imagination as he dragged himself into the washroom to clean up.


End file.
